Only in my Dreams
by Azariah X
Summary: Fears, desires and emotions that we are usually unaware of make themselves known through dreams. Logan knows this personally.  So when Ororo has an unexpected dream, what will Logan do? Some material may be considered graphic.  Reader beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is a two-shot that dropped into my head yesterday, so I figured I would post it while still working on my other fic "Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart".**

**Yes, I am still plugging away at it, so keep watch for updates. **

**This piece is going to be a change from my usual formula. Forget all the familial relationships in my previous stories, because if you do not, you might find this hard to read. Rated M for language and content.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**/**

**/**

**Only in My Dreams**

The sun had just risen in the sky to shine brightly on the two lovers.

Logan had been up for three hours, intently watching the sleeping beauty beside him.

Even after six months of having the pleasure of waking up to her, it still amazed him that such a gift had been bestowed upon him.

Logan had chased after Jean when he first arrived 4 years ago, but it was always Ororo who intrigued him.

Always Ororo who had his love.

He didn't pursue her right away, because she was young and impressionable at 19.

Jean was a great distraction. She was attractive, sweet, and kind.

And from what went on in her and Scooter's bedroom, she knew exactly how to please a man in bed.

And had few sexual inhibitions.

But Logan knew despite their flirting, her heart belonged to Scott 100%.

With him and Jean, it would only ever be sex.

But Ororo…

Ororo was everything that sex was not.

He realized quite early that he loved the quiet and shy Goddess, and knew she had feelings for him also.

But as long as she thought he had feelings for Jean, she kept her distance.

Not putting Jean down.

She was a nice girl, a good friend, and awesome teammate.

But playing on Logan's desire for her never bothered her, and once she got all hot and horney, she would run right to Scott to put out the flame.

And leave Logan hanging every time.

Ororo would never do such a thing.

He knew that if he could ever get her to love him, she would never betray that love by playing games, and would be loyal and honest.

Ororo, he knew, had been traumatized while she was an orphan in Cairo, and was slow to allow a man to become so intimate with her.

For 2 years, Logan slowly eased his way into her mind…

her heart…

and finally her body.

His every move calculated, like a predator stalking his prey, gaining her trust.

And eventually her love.

It was six months ago that he and Ororo finally consummated their relationship.

Even in getting to that step, he proceeded with caution.

Once Logan was able to get her comfortable with casual touching, he progressed to touching her intimately, which resulted in her first ever orgasm.

His first few attempts at oral sex were not successful, but he was finally able to get her to relax enough for him to be able to give her pleasure that she had never known.

She had shyly offered to reciprocate, but he could sense her insecurity in attempting to pleasure him, so he declined her offer.

Her satisfaction was more important than his, and he knew he would take care of himself later.

Ororo was nervous and tense, which caused their first time together to be painful and awkward.

By the third time, she had become accustomed to the weight of him on top of her.

The feel of his large member invading her, stretching her, and touching places that had never been touched before.

Seeing her totally come apart in his arms caused him to cum harder than he ever had in his life.

And although she was hesitant to indulge in anything 'risqué', neither one was left unsatisfied.

Gradually, Ororo Munroe awoke to the feeling of strong fingers massaging her scalp. A small smile appeared on her full lips as she tilted her head to gain more contact with the touch.

"Mornin, darlin." Logan whispered into her ear.

Ororo opened her eyes to look into the face of her lover.

"Good morning, my love." her voice hoarse from sleep.

The fingers that had been working on her scalp had moved it's way down her naked body, settling on her trim waist. His hot mouth moved to leave sweet kisses on her neck.

"That was a hell of a dream ya was havin." Logan stated matter of factly.

The smile dropped from Ororo's face, replaced with a look of horror.

Goddess, how did he know?, she thought to herself.

As if he read her mind, Logan answered. "All that moaning, groaning, and gyrating ya was doing, woke me up with one hell of a hard on." he groaned as he took one of her hands and placed it on his aching groin.

He felt her body tense, as embarrassment covered her face.

If only she knew…

Waking up to see her in the middle of an erotic dream, murmuring his name and grabbing at the sheets…

Man, it was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

And the fact that it was _her…_

Well that made it all the more hot.

Logan had made no move to wake her.

Just sat and watched as the dream played out, wishing that he knew what her dream was about, cause she could bet her sweet ass he would make all her dreams come true.

Ororo tried to move out of Logan's reach, wanting to escape into the bathroom and cry.

How could she have such a dream?

And what must Logan think of her wanton behavior?

She managed to loosen herself from him, and was about to bolt from the bed, when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Hold on gal, where ya think yer going?"

Ororo was seated on the side of the bed with her back towards him.

"Please, just let me go…please." she said, choking on the tears that had already started to form.

Logan sighed as he got up from the bed to sit next to her.

"Sorry Ro, I can't do that. Now tell me what's gotten ya so upset. Is it tha dream?" he asked softly.

Ororo just nodded her head 'yes' as a single tear fell.

Logan gently placed his fingers under her chin and turned her to face him.

"Baby, ya aint got no reason ta be upset about it. It's normal ta have those sorts of dreams, especially bout me. I have 'em about ya all the time. Have had 'em about ya fer years now. I'm glad I can bring ya pleasure in yer dreams. Nothing ta be shamed of." he tried to assure her.

Ororo wanted to believe what he was saying, but he did not know yet the extent of her dream.

"But what of.." she started to say, but seemed to be afraid to continue.

"What is it Ro? Ya know ya can tell me anything. Aint gonna change what I feel fer ya." he gently encouraged.

"But what if…what if you were not the only other participant?" she said softly, as she turned away from him once more.

A look of surprised registered on his face as realization dawned on him.

"Ya mean like a threesome? Another man?" he questioned eagerly.

A sad sob escaped her throat. "Yes, another man. Goddess I am so sorry Logan. What you must think of me now…" she trailed off as she dissolved into tears.

Logan scooped Ororo's light frame up and settled her on his lap, which did nothing to help the burning in his nether regions.

Ororo would never imagine what hearing that confession out of her mouth did to him.

His innocent little Ro was dreaming of having a threesome?

Damn!

Logan silently wished she would stop crying so he could get the details.

He could picture it now.

His sweet, nice, Ororo being very, very, naughty.

Ororo on her hands and knees in a white corset with croctchless panties…

Sweating and writhing in pleasure as some unknown man pumps into her soaking wet heat…

Her plump ass bouncing in the air, inviting him to take her in her virgin hole…

Pushing into her incredible tightness while she screams out in pleasure and pain…

Over…

and over…

and over.

Logan had to silence his groan by burying his face in her hair.

Down boy, he thought.

"Come on baby, don't cry. Ya aint done nothing wrong and I don't think no different of ya. Ya still the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth, inside and out, and I love ya. I'll always love ya, and I'll do anything at make ya happy." he said as he wiped her tears away.

Ororo looked up at him with her tear stained face and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

What she ever did to deserve the love and patience of this man, she may never know, but she was certainly grateful.

She reached a delicate hand up to touch his whiskered face. "I love you also, Logan. I would do anything for you too." she proclaimed, placing a soft, wet kiss on his lips.

A wicked grin graced Logan's features as he laid back on the bed and pulled her on top of him.

"Well darlin, there is something ya can do fer me." he winked as he grinded his stiff rod against her wetness.

Ororo blushed and giggled as she leaned to whisper into his ear.

"As you wish, my lord." and she slowly reached down and guided his massive member into her opening.

Logan's head banged against the headboard at the first feel of her tightness surrounding him.

And as he enjoyed a blissful mounting from his goddess, a naughty idea formed in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I did not want to make it too long and drawn out. The conclusion will be in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

Ororo had been in her large tub for almost an hour now.

She was in no hurry to extract herself from its warmth.

Ororo had been tense and stressed all week.

Logan noticed, of course, which is why she was currently luxuriating in the lavender and vanilla scented warm bath she was enjoying.

Upon entering her bedroom that evening, Logan emerged from her private bath with a black silk robe, completely open to reveal his chest to her greedy eyes, and matching black boxers.

Ororo's eyes went wide at the sight.

Never before had she seen him dressed in such a way.

Sexy and dangerous.

It caused a shot of arousal to run through her and settle in her stomach.

Slowly, he walked towards her, and instead of kissing her as was his usual, he moved around to her back and began to gently work the muscles in her shoulders.

Ororo immediately tensed under his touch, for what reason, she was not certain.

It only lasted a moment, because soon she was allowing herself to relax under his ministrations as he placed warm, soft kisses along her neck.

"Logan…" his name a sigh on her lips.

His lips were now by her ear, his voice laced with desire.

"Don't worry baby. I know exactly what ya need. Logan's gonna make sure ya get taken care of real nice." he said as he let his thick tongue trace the curve of her ear.

Once again, Ororo stiffened at his statement.

It was not _what_ he said, but _how_ he said it that put her on edge.

If he felt her anxiety, he chose to ignore it.

Instead, Logan's large hands had already begun undoing the small pearl buttons on her blouse.

Ororo's eyes slowly slipped close.

She gave up trying to dissect his words, preferring to enjoy the feeling of his hands on her.

No one would ever guess how gentle he could be in the bedroom.

And she prayed every day that she would be the only one privy to that information.

It didn't take long for him to get her undressed, running his rough, calloused hands over her smooth, cocoa flesh.

Ororo let out a content sigh, leaning back into his hard body.

She wished he would touch her like that forever.

He lifted her small frame into his arms and placed a sweet kiss on her full, welcoming lips.

Instead of making his way to the bed as she assumed, he carried her into her bathroom where a surprise awaited her.

The room was lit by the gentle glow of candles.

A warm bath, scented with oils awaited her body. To top it off, a small table was set up by the tub, which held a bowl of deliciously ripe strawberries and chilled champagne.

Logan placed her into the waiting water and gave a small chuckle when he heard the blissful moan pass her lips.

"I'm glad ya like it darlin." he teased.

Ororo opened her closed eyes to look at him.

"Like it? Logan, I love it. It…it is the nicest sweetest gesture anyone has ever done for me." she stated as tears sprang to her beautiful blue eyes.

What Ororo said was not meant to flatter him.

It was simply the truth as she saw it.

She had been treated horribly as a child living on the streets of Cairo.

It was not until she met Charles Xavier that she had been shown an ounce of kindness since the passing of her parents.

Sure, people had done things for her over the years, and she was always appreciative.

But not like Logan.

Not like this.

Logan watched her intently. He could see every emotion reflected in her eyes.

The greatest being love.

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her full lips.

"That's a shame darlin. Ya should always be treated like tha goddess ya are."

A lone tear fell as she placed a kiss into the palm of his hand.

"I didn't mean ta make ya cry, Ro." he said softly as his large thumb wiped at her tear.

Ororo's voice was caught in her throat, so her only response was to gently shake her head 'no'.

She offered Logan a small smile to reassure him that he did nothing wrong.

Logan smiled in return as he stood up to gaze upon her naked body.

"Yer so beautiful, darlin. I could see ya everyday fer tha rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough." his words husky with lust.

Ororo raised an eyebrow at him. "You are welcome to join me Logan."

"It's tempting, but tonight is all about ya. Now I know ya aint much of a drinker, but I figure a couple of glasses will help ya relax. Take as much time as ya need. I'll be waiting fer ya when yer done."

In spite of the sexy pout she offered him, he simply grinned and took his leave.

Before Logan walked out the door, he turned back to her

"By tha way darlin, I got ya a little something special ta wear. It's in tha bag on tha shelf." and with that declaration, he was gone.

Goddess, how she loved him.

And that is why she was still currently in the tub.

Because of her love for him, the guilt she has been carrying all week magnified ten fold.

If he only knew…

The tears that she had shed were only partly due to his kindness.

They were due to her reoccurring fantasies.

Amorous dreams where her body betrayed Logan over and over.

Her remorse increasing with every sensual vision…

Each one more erotic than the last…

Ororo would wake up, horrified by her dreams, hoping she had not done anything in her sleep to reveal her nightly indiscretions to Logan.

And if she had, he had blessedly not said a word.

But the most damning revelation?

No matter how much she tried to deny it, deep down she savored them.

They explore forbidden desires that she was too afraid to experience while awake.

Too mortified to give voice to such yearnings, for fear Logan would consider such behavior to be that of a common whore.

Ororo reached for the full glass of champagne and downed it in one long swallow.

She refilled her glass, half of it disappearing quickly, allowing her head to rest on the edge of the tub.

In her distress, Ororo approached Jean about the issue, hoping she would be able to tell Ororo what she should do.

Unfortunately, that did not work out so well.

_Ororo had just bared her secret to her friend Jean as they worked side by side in the greenhouse._

_Silence hung thickly in the air, Ororo awaiting Jean's council._

_Jean opened her mouth…_

_Ororo sat to attention to hear…_

"_Holy Shit!" followed by laughter so debilitating, Jean started chocking on her saliva._

_Ororo's lips pressed together to form an angry line as she contemplated letting Jean die laughing._

"_Jean, I am not aware of what you find so amusing! Jean? Jean stop this instance!" she yelled at her "friend"._

_After about 5 minutes of watching Jean roll around on the floor holding her stomach, Ororo had enough. _

_She stood to her full height and headed for the door._

'_Ro, Ro…wait." Jean managed to say between coughs._

_Ororo's hand was on the knob, but she stopped at Jean's request._

_Jean finally sat upright as she reigned in her laughter and caught her breath._

"_I am so sorry I laughed. It's just…well when you said you had something to tell me, I thought it was something serious. Like "Jean I'm pregnant" serious." she said, wiping tears from her face._

_Ororo turned quickly to Jean, fury evident in her eyes. "Jean this is very serious. This has the potential to ruin my relationship with Logan!" she spat._

_Jean's face sobered upon hearing Ororo's distress. She quickly stood and walked towards her friend._

"_You're really worried about this. I'm sorry Ro. I thought you were joking." she apologized sincerely._

_Ororo's ire began to fade. "I am very serious my friend. I do not wish for Logan to think me a harlot. He deserves better." she explained._

_Jean moved to embrace Ororo in a hug._

"_Honey, you are NOT a harlot just because you have wet dreams. We have all have them. It's nothing to get yourself so upset about."_

"_But Logan is not the only man in my dreams…their is always another present as well."_

_Jean pulled back to look at her friend as her lips formed a naughty smirk. "Ooh…a ménage a trios'. Did you like it?" she inquired._

"_Did I…" Ororo screeched as she moved out of Jean's embrace._

"_Did I…I mean no…no, of course I did not enjoy it! I love Logan. Why would you ask such a thing!" she attempted to deny._

_Jean's smile widened as she made her way to stand directly in front of Ororo and shook her head._

_Poor Ororo had always been a terrible liar._

"_So, you did enjoy it! You know Ororo, I always thought you were a tight ass about sex. Now I see, maybe not so much." she teased. _

"_Jean!" Ororo voice raised in exasperation._

_Jean held her hands up in surrender. _

"_Sorry Ro. I couldn't help myself. Seriously though, you are making yourself upset over nothing. Sexual dreams and fantasies are normal for healthy, sexually active woman and men. I have them all the time and it never upsets Scott and vice versa. In fact, it gives us new ideas."_

"_What?" Ororo voiced was raised in disbelief._

"_Calm yourself. Scott and I have been together for a long time. We were each other's first time. After awhile we needed to spice things up, try something new, experiment so_

_things don't go south in the bedroom." Jean explained._

"_So you are saying I should…"_

"_What I am saying is that you do not need to be ashamed about your dreams and desires. Don't deprive yourself. Enjoy them. I am 100% sure Logan won't mind. Besides you never know what kind of pleasures your dreams could lead to…" Jean intimated._

Was there truth to what Jean said?

Was she bold enough to find out?

Ororo finished off yet another glass of champagne, the alcohol warming her as it flowed through her blood.

The water was cold now.

"Enough! I am wasting valuable time, while I have a wonderful man awaiting me." Ororo said out loud to no one.

And with her resolve in place, she stood from the tub to get ready for an unforgettable evening.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the conclusion.**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. I hope to have an update to "Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart" this week.**

**Until then..**

**/**

**Chapter 3**

Ororo opened the bathroom door to find her bedroom bathed in candlelight, just as the bathroom had been.

Fresh orchid petals marked a trail leading to her bed, which was also sprinkled in petals.

Soft, sensual music was playing in the background.

And standing by the open balcony doors was Logan, being baptized in the moonlight.

The vision he made caused her to unconsciously lick her lips.

Logan smirked at the look on her face, and purposefully made his way to her.

As he advanced closer, his eyes traveled the length of her body that was draped in a black, silk, floor length gown.

Her generous cleavage nearly spilling out of the top.

Two long slits on each side allowed a glimpse of her creamy cocoa thighs.

Her slender feet adorned with black stiletto heels.

"Did ya enjoy yer bath, baby?" he asked, breathing the words into her neck.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." came her breathy response.

Logan pulled back and took a sip of the sparkling drink in his hand, before offering her a taste.

Their gazes locked as she finished off the remaining beverage. Logan raised his trademark eyebrow when he saw that the glass was empty.

Good. That meant that she had let her guard down.

A low growl emitted from his lips. He leaned down and allowed his long, thick tongue to lap up the remnants of the glass from her sinful lips.

He nipped at her lips with his sharp teeth and then sucked them in his mouth.

He finally pulled his mouth away from hers, to settle on her neck.

Logan placed his large hand on her full hips so she could feel the effect she was having on him.

"Baby, you smell so good and taste even better."

A moan was his only response.

Ororo allowed her head back, letting him feast upon her flesh.

His massive hands were igniting small fires everywhere he touched.

"Logan…" she sighed.

"Shhh…it's alright Ro. I'm gonna take real good care of ya."

Suddenly, he moved away from her, and she felt the loss immediately.

Logan made his way to stand behind her, his hands running soothingly up and down her arms.

"Ya been a naughty little girl, haven't ya Ororo?" Logan crooned into her ear.

His hands had made their way to her breast, kneading them and pinching her rock hard nipples.

He was making it near impossible for her to have a lucid thought.

Logan grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling head to the side and exposing all of her throat.

A menacing growl made it's way to his mouth.

"Haven't ya?" his voice demanding, dangerous…

And downright sexy.

Ororo knew she should not be enjoying his rough treatment of her, but she could not suppress the shiver of excitement and lust that shot through her like lightening.

"Yessss…" she moaned low in her throat.

Logan loosened his grip a bit.

"That's my girl."

Once again his hands left her body.

Ororo started to protest, when she felt a piece of cool silk being placed over her eyes.

Immediate panic began to set in as her body went rigid.

"Logan, what are you doing?" her voice rising in volume.

"It's alright, Ororo. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Logan, please do not put that over my eyes." her voice filled with panic.

Logan knew he had to calm her down, or her entire evening would be ruined.

"Shhh…it's alright baby. Listen ta me. Ya aint got nothing at be afraid of. I'm here and I aint leaving ya and I aint about ta let nothing happen ta ya. Now, do ya trust me?"

Ororo was torn.

She trusted Logan with her life, but the thought of being blindfolded terrified her.

Ororo had been severely claustrophobic nearly all of her life. Just the thought of not knowing…

not _seeing_…

But she told Logan once that she would do anything for him.

And she would.

That she trusted him.

And she did.

Despite her uneasiness with the situation, she breathed in deeply to calm herself, leaving her fate in his hands.

Logan felt her answer rather than heard it. Gently, he placed the silk back over her eyes and tied it securely.

He carefully listened for any signs of distress.

Her heart was beating rapidly, her breath short and quick.

Logan wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her against his hard body.

Once again, he nuzzled his face into her hair, hoping the gesture would soothe her.

Let her know that she was safe with him.

Logan took one of her arms and wound it around his neck.

His hand made its way down to the split in her gown, moving his hand underneath the delicate fabric to caress her thigh.

Ororo let out a content sigh at the touch of his rough hands on her silken skin, and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Ya like that, don't ya Ororo?" he asked as his hand traveled to her inner thigh near her secret place.

Ororo widened her stance in a silent plea for him to keep going.

Logan knew what she was asking for, but her silent signals were not going to work this evening.

No, tonight, she was going to have to ask for it.

"Is there something ya want, darlin?" he asked, his hand moving further away from her treasure.

She whimpered at the loss, but he just kept moving his hand further away.

"Tell me, Ororo. Tell me what you want." he hissed into her ear as he gripped her thigh hard enough to leave bruises.

Ororo groaned in frustration.

She knew what she wanted…what she needed, but could not seem to ask for it.

"I…I cannot. Please…" she implored him.

Logan moved his hand closer again, ghosting over her wet curls, quickly adding pressure to her clit, and just as suddenly moving again.

"Tell me!" Logan demanded. "Tell me, and I'll give ya everything ya want and more."

"I…I want you to touch me. Touch me everywhere, please." she cried out in desperation.

Logan let out a chuckle. "Good girl. Ya like ta be touched, don't ya?" he said as he licked her lobe.

"Yesss…"

Logan's fingers made their way to her center he dipping a thick digit inside.

Her muscles quickly clamped down around his finger, holding it hostage deep inside of her.

A second finger joined the first, slipping in and out at a leisurely pace.

Ororo was so caught up in the movement of his finger, that it took her a moment to realize that there was a set of hands caressing her breast.

Hands that did NOT belong to Logan.

Logan's fingers were quickly forgotten as she attempted to move her body away from the foreign hands.

"Logan, who is that? Who is here?" she asked as she tried to back away from the unknown visitor.

"HE is whoever ya need him ta be. Tha only thing that matters tonight is ya getting what ya want, what I know ya need. Now just relax, baby. We're gonna make ya feel real good."

Ororo shook her head.

"No. No, this is not right. We should not be doing this!" her voice raised in panic.

Logan plunged three fingers into her opening while lightly biting at her neck.

Methodically, he began moving his fingers to the rhythm of the music, finally finding and settling on her sweet spot.

"No, no, no…" became her mantra.

Logan would have stopped right there, but he knew the truth from her scent.

She was getting off on it.

Despite her objections, Ororo could not hold back the guttural moan coming from her lips.

Another set of hands lowered the straps of her gown to expose her lovely breast.

Ororo jumped at the feel of a soft, wet, hot mouth landing on her hard nipples.

Goddess she could not believe what was happening to her.

She wondered briefly if she was dreaming once more. If she was, it was the best dream thus far and she was loathe to awaken anytime soon.

Panic and pleasure, fighting for possession of her body, rose steadily within her.

'I have to stop this', she thought to herself.

But her body…

Her body craved the fulfillment Logan's touch promised. It refused to deny itself of the pleasure being bestowed upon her.

On their own accord, her hands moved to twine into Mystery Man's hair, encouraging him to continue nursing on her.

"Oh…yesss…" Ororo moaned loudly.

Logan could feel her clenching around his fingers and knew she was going to cum soon.

Unfortunately, she would not get that relief just yet.

Abruptly, he removed his fingers from her and placed them in his mouth, tasting her juices.

"Mmm, baby, ya taste so good. Ya gotta taste her man. It ain't like nothing ya ever had before."

Logan effortlessly picked her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed.

Ororo settled her face in his neck, allowing him to take complete control.

Logan laid down on the orchid petals, placing her on top of him with her back pressed against his chest.

His massive hands covered her breast, as she felt the bottom of her gown being lifted to expose her secret place.

Gentle hands parted her thighs and rested them over broad shoulders, just before a foreign tongue tasted her.

Her body automatically lifted itself from the bed at the first touch of his tongue, her obscenely high heels digging into his back.

Ororo was ashamed by her response, but was powerless to control herself.

Her body demanded to be satisfied.

Strong hands grabbed onto her ass to hold her still, while rough hands continued to massage her full breast and tease her sensitive nipples.

Ororo turned her face towards Logan, begging him to kiss her.

Logan grabbed onto her chin as he forced her mouth open to accommodate his tongue.

He heard Ororo gag as his tongue plunged into the back of her throat. Logan eased up, not meaning to cause her discomfort.

Watching her…

Smelling her…

Hearing her…

Feeling her…

Was turning him on beyond belief. He abruptly ended their kiss to look down to observe the stranger feasting heartily between her legs.

Mystery Man was clearly enjoying what he was doing, and from the animalistic sounds rising up out of Ororo's mouth, she was enjoying what he was doing.

Ororo's hands were desperately grasping at Logan's arms, sheets, headboard, anything she could find to anchor herself.

If it was not for the hands holding her down, she would have been soaring above the mansion by now.

Even though she had no other to compare him to, she _knew_ that Logan was truly skilled with his mouth.

However, her Mystery Lover was no lout.

His gentle strokes and caresses, combined with Logan's barely controlled roughness were causing her blood to boil.

Logan could see that his Goddess was getting close. All she needed was to let go.

"Ya want ta cum, don't ya, baby." he growled hotly into her ear.

Ororo's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his words barely registering to her.

"Ro, ya look so fucking hot and sexy right now. That's it baby. Grind yer cunt into his face." he commanded.

Ororo's body reacted instantly to his demand.

She grabbed at the head between her legs and ground herself hard against him.

Mystery Man grunted in response, the vibrations moving her closer to the edge.

"Ahh…ahh…yes…" she wailed in ecstasy.

"Cum fer me baby…show daddy how ya like it…" Logan said, rubbing his hardness against her back trying to get some relief.

Ororo's eyes sprung open, milky white in color behind the blindfold.

Her mouth was opened wide, but she made not a sound.

Her body convulsed out of control from the wild force of her orgasm.

Logan held her and watched as she came apart in his arms.

He thought watching her being pleasured by another would cause some degree of anger and jealousy…

He had never been so wrong in his life.

Watching mystery man feast on her was the most erotic thing he could have imagined.

All Logan wanted to do is turn her over and fuck her right into the mattress.

But tonight was about her, and it wasn't over yet.

Mystery Man removed mouth from her and made his way up her body.

He left soft kisses on her chest, before moving his mouth to cover hers in a light kiss.

Although Ororo did not kiss him back, she allowed his mouth to move against hers, tasting herself on his lips.

"He was right, you do taste good…" mystery man said so soft and low, she almost did not hear him.

Who is he? She thought.

Before she could dwell on it, she felt Logan begin to change their positions.

When Logan was done his maneuvering, Mystery Man was lying flat on the bed with Ororo on her knees straddling him.

Ororo's heart jumped, not knowing where Logan had gone.

She reached out a shaking, questing hand. "Logan?" she called out to him.

He took her small hand in his. "I'm right here, baby." he moved her hand to his face and placed a soft kiss in her palm.

Then he threw something on the chest of Mystery Man.

A condom.

"Put that on, and make sure ya do it right." he warned the other man.

He may be allowing this man to fuck his girl, but no way was he going to let this guy cum inside her.

Ororo was his, and his only.

Logan stood beside the bed, making sure Mystery Man did as told.

Once he was assured the protection was in place, he lifted Ororo up by her hips, moving her to hover over the other man's erection.

Ororo, realizing what he was doing, struggled to move away.

"No. Please switch places with him. I do not wish to be intimate with another." she pleaded.

"Don't worry baby, you'll have me. This is all yers." he said, placing her hand on his rock hard erection.

Ororo continued to shake her head no as Logan once again put her in position.

"Come on baby, do it fer me. I want ta watch ya. You'll like it, I promise." he encouraged her.

Another set of hands grasped her hips, guiding her to settle upon Mystery Man's cock.

Ororo's body tensed at the feel of his foreign member invading her.

"Relax Ororo. This is meant to pleasure ya, not hurt ya."

Ororo had unknowingly tightened her grip on Logan's cock, causing him to grunt and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Shit…." he growled deep in his throat.

Ororo threw her head back and groaned as he slid home.

Never in a million years would he have imagined that she would feel so good…

So warm, wet and throbbing around him.

Slowly, he began to work inside of her, causing her lips to part in ecstasy.

Logan pulled Ororo's head upright and brought her face to his dick.

"Open wide, Ro." Logan commanded as he rubbed the head of his cock against her lips, spreading his pre-cum on them for her to taste.

Ororo's tongue darted out to taste his seed. To her surprise, it was not unpleasant. In fact she desired more.

She had never pleasured Logan orally, but she did not hesitate to welcome him.

Logan's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the first feel of her virgin mouth on him.

He looked down to watch her white head bobbing up and down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could.

He tangled his hands in her messy tresses.

"Fuck…yeah baby. That's right, suck my dick. Yeah…just like that. Such a good girl…"

Ororo was in ecstasy. Hearing Logan talk to her like that…

Hearing his grunts and groans of satisfaction…

Knowing that it was her who was bringing him to such heights of pleasure…

Mystery Man beginning to pound into her…

Harder, deeper…

Lifting her hips in time with his thrust…

His mouth on her breast…

Logan's dick dislodged from her mouth as she let out an ear splitting scream.

She was cumming again…hard.

"I'm cumming…Oh Godess, yes!" she bellowed.

Hot tears cascaded were down her face as she continually called out to god, Logan and anyone else she could think of.

He could see the other man's face twisted in pain trying to hold back his own orgasm.

Logan had enough. This was it.

With an animalistic cry, he moved behind Ororo and bent her all the way over, with Mystery Man still inside of her.

On instinct, Ororo leaned in and kissed him, parting his willing lips with her tongue.

Passin flared between the two, as their tongues battled for dominance. He allowed Ororo to take control as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

He feasted on her, distracting her from what Logan was doing.

Logan was rubbing himself against her from behind, using her juices to lubricate his cock and her virgin whole.

At the first feel of Logan's manhood poking at her backside, Ororo froze.

Logan felt it, but did not stop.

"Don't tense up. You'll make it hurt more. Relax." he instructed her in a barely controlled voice

"I cannot. Logan, do not do as you plan. It shall hurt."

"Can't or won't baby? Ya know ya want this. Just let me in. If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop. I promise." he tried to assure her.

She hated to admit it, but he was right.

She did want it, every bit of it. Was she going to let her fear deprive her of her ultimate fantasy?

Ororo answered him by bending over more to give him better access.

He palmed her gorgeous ass cheeks in his hand, kneading them as he pushed forward a little more.

Ororo's breathing sped up as she buried her face into the neck of Mystery Man.

Logan pushed forward a little more, causing Ororo to hiss and arch her back in pain.

Logan paused, wanting to give her time to adjust to his invasion before moving any further.

Even in the midst of her discomfort, Ororo was desperate the feel Logan filling her in her forbidden place.

She turned her head as if to look at him.

"Do it, Logan. Do it NOW!" she insisted.

Logan wasted not another moment, complying instantly with her demand.

He plunged deep within her and stilled, not willing to cause her additional pain.

He pulled her up to rest against his chest, desperately trying to soothe her discomfort.

Tears traveled the length of her face, both pleasure and pain flooding her.

"I'm sorry, Ororo." Logan whispered tenderly in her ear.

His hands moved down to fondle her breast as he nuzzled her neck.

Mystery Man began gently moving within her as his thumb landed on her clit and made small circles.

Under their manipulations, it did not take long for pleasure to win out over the dampening pain.

Logan could smell the pain subsiding, so he encourages her to settle on top of Mystery Man as he also began to move within her.

Alternately, both men moved in and out of her, creating agonizing desire to take total control.

Ororo felt completely filled by both men, and secretly wished there was a third man to fill her mouth.

Such a thought would have filled her with shame a few hours ago.

Not now.

There was no turning back for any of them.

Mystery Man's movements were becoming erratic and frantic. He could hold on no longer.

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled out of Ororo, and yanked off the condom.

He got up on his knees facing Ororo, grabbed her head, and shoved himself into her mouth.

Ororo welcomed him into her mouth and began to milk him for everything he had.

He removed himself from her mouth just as he started to cum, spraying his seed on her face and chest.

"Oh fuck…fuck Ro." Mystery Man chocked out, his breathing ragged from exertion.

Since Ororo was now totally oblivious to everything but the feeling of Logan pleasuring her, she missed the voice of her "lover", which would have clued her in to his identity.

Logan gripped her, viciously pounding himself into her at an alarming rate.

He snarled, the veins standing out in his neck with the effort of holding himself back until she came one last time.

Logan swept her veil of hair away from her neck, allowing him easy access for what was to come.

Ororo was delirious as a result of the pounding Logan was giving her.

His massive balls, slapping against her clit, sending tremors throughout her body.

Mystery Man swiftly removed himself from the bed.

Ororo and Wolverine's mutations were unpredictable and they were quickly losing control.

Although he would have loved to stay and watch, he knew better than to extend his stay.

Ororo shed what was left of her decorum as she shouted out in her native.

"Oh Yes, Logan. Fuck me…that's it, right there. Ahhh fuck me…HARDER!"

Hearing her pleading to be fucked did him in. Logan snarled fiercely, as his hot load began to flood her.

He pulled Ororo upright by her hair hard enough to cause pain, and sunk his canines into her flesh.

Ororo shouted out to the heavens as pain and pleasure combined to cause ecstasy so great, it felt a little like dying.

Lightening danced along the walls of the room as energy burst from her eyes, causing the mask to tear away from her face.

Logan continued to bite her until the last of his seed spilled into her body.

The last of Ororo's energy was swept away by her orgasm. She collapsed face down onto the bed, taking Logan with her, both desperate to catch their breath.

Neither one realized that Mystery Man had gathered his clothes and slipped out of the room.

/

After what seemed like hours, Logan and Ororo found themselves relaxing in yet another warm bath.

Logan knew Ororo would be sore, so he figured the warm water and some of his tlc would help.

"So darlin, how was it?" he asked sincerely.

Ororo turned in the tub to face him.

"Unexpected." was all she said.

"And…?" he pressed, as he moved her wet hair from her face.

Ororo contemplated her answer for a moment, as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

A small smile crept onto her lips.

" And wonderful. Thank you, Logan." she leaned in to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love ya, Ororo." he whispered as he pulled back to gaze into her beautiful eyes.

"Show me." she said to him, as she drew him into another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

And he did.

/

Jean was down in the medlab going over some charts, when a freshly showered Scott walked through the door.

She looked up and gave him a lovely smile.

"Hi sweetie, where were you?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

"I was helping Logan with something. Sorry I took so long." he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"That was very nice of you to give him a hand."

"It was my pleasure. Ya know, he may not be so bad after all. We actually have something in common."

"Really?" Jean asked, more than a little surprised. "Like what?"

Scott awarded her with one of his winning smiles before scooping her up and sitting her on one of the beds.

He moved his face closer to hers until their lips were barely touching.

"We make dreams come true."

_**The End.**_


End file.
